Salvación
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Ella sufre por un amor olvidado pero al aparecer que aquel que nunca pensó sera su luz, su salvación.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a J.K. Rowling._

_One-shot_

**Salvación**

**.**

**.**

No era un mal hombre, no lo era pero ahora solo sentía odio, odio burbujeante en su boca. Era tan enceguecedor que le perturbaba. Quería deshacerse de ese odio que solo la consumía miserablemente.

Miro por enésima vez su vestido, y esa hermosa tiara, los zapatos de tacón, el perfume que usó ese día. Tomó su varita y en un susurro ardieron en el aire. Miró como se consumían, y todo se volvía cenizas, así como ahora su amor.

Tomó la foto de la mesita de noche y se sentó en el alféizar dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos. La ciudad nublada y oscura. La gente corriendo con prisa pero ella quería que todo parara. Sabía que tenía que parar. Tenía que haber una forma de parar de ese calvario.

Vio a lo lejos a una joven pareja, se veían felices y recordó cuando él la halaba de la mano diciéndole que siempre serían uno. Era un sueño demasiado hermoso, fue un sueño que vio la luz y que a medio camino fue abortado, que a media asta se perdió.

Miró esa foto que estaba entre sus manos, él la abrazaba y todos reían. En qué momento se perdió la magia. ¿Cuándo fue que ella perdió su encanto? ¿Cuándo el dejó de verla con esos ojos enamorados?

Todas esas preguntas ahora flotaban en el aire y no había respuestas. Porque él solo dejó de sentir lo que sentía y la abandonó como un trapo que ya no sirve más.

Regresó por su varita y volvió a conjurar y la foto comenzó a quemarse.

Tomó un baño frío, dejó que el agua enjuagara sus lágrimas y miserias. Secó pausadamente su cuerpo, estaba más delgada. Buscó entre sus ropas las que más la revelaban. Se puso tacones y el labial rojo pasión que siempre le dio vergüenza usar.

Cuando salió de su departamento el aire estaba más fuerte y elevaba ligeramente su vestido negro mostrando sus torneadas piernas. Sentía las miradas pero ninguna le gustó porque no eran de él. Ninguna tenía ese brillo verde esmeralda que ella adoró desde que tuvo 10 años.

Caminó sin rumbo, golpeando de cuando en cuando con su pequeño bolso a la gente pasaba demasiado cerca, no se disculpó y no escuchó nada.

Después de caminar por una hora sin rumbo vio el bar _muggle_ que solía visitar cuando quería estar sola. Se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre y pidió el mismo trago que siempre. Bebió uno, dos, tres y a partir de la séptima perdió la cuenta. Las horas parecían disociarse y eso tampoco le importó, nadie la esperaba ahora.

Pagó la cuenta y salió sin agradecer. Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados. Su visión estaba turbia y no sentía frio. Unas cuadras más y vio un parque solitario. Llegó a una banca. Miró a su alrededor, el aire era refrescante, su cuerpo ardía por el alcohol, no lo vio llegar pero se dio cuenta que era Draco, su enemigo porque así lo decidieron sus hermanos, sobre todo Ron. Él estaba sentado en la banca que quedaba al frente de ella, apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y la miraba con profundidad.

Él se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella sin pensarlo la tomó. Se trasladaron a lo que ella pensó era el departamento de él.

Él prendió la radio y comenzó a sonar _"O children"._ La acunó en su pecho y ella solo siguió sus pasos. Él la giró y la retornó a su pecho. Su perfume era tan diferente a la de Harry pero le gustó, demasiado.

Se miraron a los ojos y el beso llegó, se quiso alejar pero él se lo impidió.

—Me gusta tu aliento a alcohol añejo—le dijo

Bailaron lo que restó de canción y la volvió a besar. Se susurraron palabras, ella pidiendo perdón y él pidiendo una oportunidad.

Caminaron despacio hacia la habitación de él. Se acercaron a un _pensadero _y él con su varita pegada a la cien sacó un recuerdo.

Ella sumergió su rostro y vio cómo la había observado de lejos todos esos años. Vio los horrores que vivió siendo obligado a ser _mortifago_. Cómo había sufrido cuando se publicó en _El Profeta_ su matrimonio con Harry. Cómo se sintió bien y mal cuando Harry la dejó plantada en el altar. Luego todo se desvaneció.

Se miraron y ella desató el vestido dejándose ver. Él se arrodilló ante ella y poniendo una pierna sobre su rodilla la empezó a llenar de suaves besos.

La tomó entre brazos y la llevó a la cama. Él fue tierno e intenso. Pasaron la noche conversando, haciendo el amor, dándose cariño, mirándose infinitamente. Entre mezclando sus almas.

Ella le pidió tiempo para cursase y él propuso ser la cura. Ginny supo que él era su salvación.

Él cantó en su oído y ella lo abrazó fuerte. El dolor por Harry no se había ido pero supo que ya no lloraría más pues Draco ahora era su luz. Porque ese rubio de ojos grises era el sitio donde quería quedarse.

.

.

.

_**Nebel** dice así:_

_Surgida de un momento de melancolía al oír la canción O children de Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds_

_Tengo cierta fascinación por Ginny y Draco. _

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Pronto pensaré algo para mis otros dos fics. Solo que necesitaba liberar este fic de mis entrañas._

_Comentarios si lo desean._


End file.
